


this mess was yours (now your mess is mine)

by TheEffinMitchell



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Underage - Freeform, Vaguely Implied Sexual Content, basically amanda seduces a drunk trini to get back at kim, i'll figure it out someday, i'll tag more as they come, implied revenge sex, no actual smut, revenge porn, rita is just really creepy, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEffinMitchell/pseuds/TheEffinMitchell
Summary: [Months have come and gone since Rita’s attack; fall gave way to winter, and winter melted into spring. Despite the out-pour of local and federal support, Angel Grove is still marred by scars of the Goldar battle; temporary shelters sit where houses once stood, empty lots pile high with rubble and debris, marking buildings that couldn’t be saved. It’s a long road to recovery, but every day, new foundations are poured, water and electricity is restored, and people slowly learn to move on with their lives.Everyone, it seems, except Trini.]Trini struggles to put the memory of Rita's late night visit behind her, but things are only made worse by Amanda Clark, who sets her sights on the Yellow Ranger in an effort to get back at Kim. After befriending and seducing her, she outs Trini to her parents and things spiral for the already conflicted teen.It all culminates in a single night when a botched robbery takes a sharp turn for the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is for the random anon that literally just wrote 'angst.' as a prompt in my inbox, and I took it as a challenge to see how much I could get away with. It probably won't be too long, maybe a few chapters, but if I don't break things up into little increments, I'd never get it done.

_It starts as a wrenching in her esophagus, working its way up her trachea and squeezing powerfully against her larynx, suffocating the protest building in her throat as Trini’s eyes flash open. She’s met, as she always is, with the piercing green stare of Rita Repulsa, a sickeningly sweet smile toying at thin lips as she crushes the young teen’s throat. Trini struggles against the hold, bucking her hips and fighting with every ounce of strength that she can muster, but it’s nothing compared to the power of the disgraced Ranger standing over her._

_Rita laughs at her pitiful cries for help, leaning sensually into the girl and nuzzling her cheek, raking her claws over the exposed flesh of her neck. She leans back, just enough to draw in a shuddering breath, and darts her tongue out to run against the barest corner of Trini’s lips._

_“Mmm…” she moans, closing her eyes as she savors the tremble that runs down the Yellow Ranger’s spine. “I can taste your fear. Your rage, and your sorrow too! It’s absolutely…” she licks again, more slowly this time, “delicious!”_

_“Ugh, gross…” Trini cringes, turning her neck as far as she’s allowed._

_“Oh, don’t be like that,” Rita coos, caressing the back of her hand down the side of Trini’s face. “I only want to_ **_play_ ** _…”_

_There’s something sinister in the way she says it, something that strikes a deep and primal fear in the very center of Trini’s core. Rita’s hands slide lower, and it’s all the opening she needs to pounce, shoving the grotesque woman off of her body and into the opposite wall. She doesn’t hesitate to leap after her, fists reared back in preparation for a fight, but she’s barely crossed the room before she’s sent flying back across it. Rita barks at her in laughter, sauntering towards her crumpled form, and Trini surges to her feet. Anger swells in her gut, boiling through her veins, and she’s taken completely by the simple desire to inflict as much pain onto this woman as physically possible._

_Her fist lashes out in a vicious strike, catching Rita’s chin, and follows it with a sucker punch to her gut. Trini lands a few more good hits, confidence growing with every blow made, but then the tables are turned and Rita once again has her pinned, brushing off the attack like it had been nothing more than a mere inconvenience. Trini whimpers as Rita’s body presses heavily against her own, a hungry glint in her eye as she strokes a hand through her hair._

_“Get off,” she pleads, shutting her eyes. “Please, just get off me!”_

_“Now why would I want to do that?” Rita smirks, toying with the hem of Trini’s shirt._ **_“I’m only just getting started…”_ **

 

* * *

 

The moon stands out against the clear night sky, the massive, white disc glistening over the mountains, carving a path towards the dawn of a new day. Silhouetted against its radiant light, Trini sits on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the coastal valley town that currently holds her and the Ranger’s protection. One leg is thrown over the ledge, dangling precariously over a hundred feet of nothing, while the second is pulled tightly against her chest, arms wrapped about herself in a lonely hug.

Months have come and gone since Rita’s attack; fall gave way to winter, and winter melted into spring. Despite the outpour of local and federal support, Angel Grove is still marred by scars of the Goldar battle; temporary shelters sit where houses once stood, empty lots pile high with rubble and debris, marking buildings that couldn’t be saved. It’s a long road to recovery, but every day, new foundations are poured, water and electricity is restored, and people slowly learn to move on with their lives. 

Everyone, it seems, except Trini.

The first few weeks she’d been fine, running off the high that tends to come with saving the universe and living to tell about it. Trini had found friends in Angel Grove, found purpose in the Power Rangers, and found peace in the knowledge that she and everyone else she cared about was safe. It’s the first time in a long time that she feels as though she truly belongs, and she spends those first precious days - only a few short months, but an eternity ago - floating on cloud 9.

Then the nightmares begin.

She’s not sure what sets them off, only that she’s sleeping peacefully in bed one night, and the next she’s waking in a cold sweat, the ghost of Rita’s touch etched deeply into the memory of her skin. ( _She doesn’t hesitate to jump in the shower and scrub herself raw._ )

It happens again a week later, and she thrashes out of bed and through her window before she can finally breathe. Gradually, they become more frequent; once a week becomes twice a week, twice becomes thrice, and eventually, it evolves into a nightly occurrence. Trini doesn't know what to do, doesn't know who to turn to - too afraid and too ashamed to share her burdens, scared to unload on the shoulders of her friends who already carry the weight of an entire world.

So Trini decides to do what she does best and bottles it in, suffering in silence and through sleepless nights, functioning only on caffeine and power naps, scraping by one day at a time. She gets away with it a grand total of one (1) night before she gets called out, a concerned Jason pointing out the bags beneath her eyes between forkfuls of cafeteria mac ‘n cheese. Thankfully, Kimberly is getting an essay peer-edited and reviewed in the library, and she’s able to play it off by kicking his shin and scolding him for making comments on a girl’s appearance.

None of the boys say anything after that.

Unfortunately, Kim takes notice almost as quickly as their leader, and she’s far less convinced than the guys that it’s nothing more than a bad makeup day. Despite sitting on opposite ends of the classroom, she flicks a note over her shoulder during AP Bio, not even needing to glance back to see whether or not it reaches its intended target. Trini throws back a simple, _‘I’m fine’_ , but it does little to assuage the Pink Ranger, who moves to confront her the second the school bell rings.

In typical Trini fashion, she deflects the older girl’s concerns before using her size (or rather, lack thereof) to her advantage and slips away in the crowded hall. It quickly becomes a game of cat and mouse between the two - one that Kim is not at all amused by - but Trini knows that if anyone is going to figure her out, it’ll be by the other girl’s hand. She somehow manages to hold her off an entire week before, in a fit of frustration, Kimberly body slams her to the floor during training and refuses to let her up until she explains.

Trini cracks. Just a little. Just enough to let the others know she’s having trouble sleeping. She doesn’t talk about the specifics, doesn’t go into any great detail about Rita’s attack or the way she violated her sense of safety - doesn’t even mention the way she hasn’t felt clean or at home in her own skin in so long. Instead, she talks about waking up to a faceful of brackish seawater, about the fear of death that came so close, of the way black dots danced across her vision as Rita choked out what information she could from her burning lungs.

It’s everything and it’s nothing. Talking helps lift some of the emotional pain, but it’s a bandaid over a bullet wound, and Trini does her best to hide the fact that she’s bleeding out.

Kimberly becomes her second shadow after that, following her around at school and sneaking into her bedroom at night. In the beginning, Trini isn’t sure what to make of it; she’s never really had friends before, especially ones so devoted. She insists that she’s okay, that she isn’t worth all the effort and time, but Kim - through virtue of her own stubbornness and pride - refuses to let up, and eventually, Trini just learns to roll with it.

At first, it helps. She gets a couple weeks of reprieve, sleeping soundly through the night, and Trini is just about ready to put her foot down and tell Kimberly she’s finally over it, when the nightmares return in force. They stop being just a memory and take on a life of their own, playing out in dozens of ‘what if’ scenarios. Rita had never explicitly touched her - not _sexually_ at least - but she had looked at her with a distinct hunger in her eyes, one that couldn’t have been read as anything else but _predatory_.

Kimberly’s presence stops being enough, and though she does her best to ease Trini’s fears, they're often up half the night because of it. Guilty that she's depriving her friend of her much needed rest, Trini begins sneaking out, leaving Kim to sleep in her bed and returning just before she wakes up to sneak back across town towards her own household. If Kimberly notices, she doesn’t say anything, only pressing a groggy kiss to Trini’s forehead before slipping out the window still half-asleep.

It’s how she finds herself here now, staring out across the town, lights from streetlamps and buildings dotting the darkness like a mirror image of the stars above. It soothes her, in a way, to see that despite the magnitude of Rita’s destruction, the world is still standing and life goes on. It gives her hope - as fragile as that hope is - that one day she too can overcome the trauma of that night.

…

Then life decides to throw her yet another unexpected curve ball.

It’s a swing and a miss.

 

* * *

 

“Where the _hell_ were you this morning?” Kim hisses, and Trini does her best to ignore the way she stares, eyes narrowed in a mixture of disappointment, annoyance, and concern. She had finally been caught missing, forgetting the time as she gave in to the relaxing effects of hard metal and yoga, only noticing she’d been gone too long when the rising sun caught her eye. The post-it note with a simple but bold **_'CALL ME_ ** _’_ had been a good indicator to Kim’s ire, and Trini isn't keen on facing her.

“Do you know how _worried_ I was when I woke up and you weren’t in the bed with me? I tried to text you, but you left your stupid phone behind, and I had to leave before you got back!”

“Sorry,” she shrugs, attempting to play cool as she swaps books and binders between her bag and locker.  “I just… woke up early and decided to take a walk… it’s no big deal.”

“No big-” Kim looks like she wants strangle the other girl, but she settles for placing a hand on her arm and squeezing, gentle but still firm as she forces Trini to stop moving and look at her. “Look, I know you’re still getting used to this whole ‘friendship’ thing, but when you disappear like that, people _do_ notice. Furthermore, I have shared your bed for _weeks_ now, and I literally _cannot_ put into words the panic that first set in when I realized you were gone…”

She shakes her head, releasing an exasperated sigh. “You _always_ wake me up when things go wrong, so I just… I thought something had _happened…_ and if anything _did_ happen…”

“Whoa, Kim, relax,” Trini murmurs, glancing awkwardly around the now mostly empty hallway. She’s still growing accustomed to giving and receiving physical affection, but at the genuine distress in the older girl’s voice, she doesn’t hesitate to curl herself into Kimberly’s side and offer her her own version of a (slightly looser than average) hug.

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes, chuckling at the way Kim (easily the most ‘touchy’ of their group) quietly whines when she releases the embrace too soon for her liking. “You’re right. I know we’ve been friends for awhile now, but I’m still not really used to people caring about what happens to me. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’ll try harder to be more sensitive about your feelings from now on.”

Kim’s eyes roll, feigning annoyance despite the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “It’s not about my _feelings_ , Trini. It’s about _you_ understanding that I’m here for you - that we’re _all_ here for you, no matter what. You just need to _let us_ be there for you, instead of trying to face everything on your own.”

“It was just a walk…” Trini mumbles weakly, earning herself a gentle shove in the shoulder.

“I don’t care what it is,” Kim sighs, shaking her head. “Just wake me up next time, okay? You’re my best friend, Trini, and you’re important to me… one of the most important people in my world. If anything were to happen to you-”

“Okay, okay!” Trini interrupts. “Don't start getting all mushy on me now. I get it. I'm sorry… and I do appreciate everything you've done for me since all this began. I know it's not easy sneaking back and forth between our houses at night…”

“Ugh! Don’t even get me started on the way it felt to wake up alone, in _your_ bed, and in _your_ house with _your_ parents _two rooms_ down the hall,” she scoffs, which earns her a grin from the smaller Ranger.

“Oh, so that’s what this is really all about,” Trini laughs, shutting her locker as the warning bell rings. “You were just scared of getting caught in my bed by yourself.”

“What? No. I mean, kind of… a little? But that’s not the whole point,” Kim replies, looking flustered as she follows her down the hall towards their first class.

“Yeah, yeah… sure.”

“Y’know what, fine!” Kim gives in, deciding it’s better to play along than argue. “Yes, I’m mad at you for leaving me in bed alone. And just for that, you have to hold my hand today!”

Trini screeches to a halt, turning to regard the other Ranger with a look of pure disdain as she asks, “I’m sorry, what now?”

“You heard me,” she retorts, holding out her hand and wiggling her fingers in invitation. “Put her there, Gomez!” Leaning in, Kim whispers, “Either that, or I can just tell the boys that you still sleep with your baby blanket and teddy bear.”

Trini grimaces, contemplating the offered hand as she mulls over her options. Deciding that extended physical contact isn’t entirely the _worst_ punishment she can receive, she shoots a furtive glance around the hallway to make sure no one is watching before slapping her hand into Kim’s and tugging her along towards Bio.

“I hate you,” she mumbles quietly, scowling at the smug grin that settles across Kim’s face.

“No you don’t. You _love_ me!” Kim sings back, shifting her hand until their fingers interlock.

Trini glances down at their joined hands and scoffs. “Disgusting,” she grunts, but doesn’t let go, and Kimberly’s smile never fades as they walk away.

…

 

Neither girl notices Amanda Clark watching from behind her locker door, formulating a plan as she observes their hands held between them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading, and for all your comments! It really helps with the motivation, and writing definitely feels a lot more smooth because of it. I think I'm going to be doing short chapters but frequent updates; it just feels like a lot less pressure churning out 2-3k chapters quickly, rather than trying to force out more than I feel capable of at one time. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

_Trini can taste the salt in the air, can smell the pungent odor of rotten fish; she feels the steady_ drip, drip, drip _of water as it patters steadily against her forehead, brows scrunched in a vain attempt to hide from what she already knows is there. Rita humors her for a few moments, hands hovering but never touching as she trails them down Trini’s prone form, lips twisting into a delighted smirk as she finally grabs a fistful of the covers and yanks them back._

_Trini flinches on instinct, and Rita flips her onto her stomach, laying over the teen as she grabs a handful of her hair and inhales her scent. “Deedee, my dear… why are you ignoring me?” she asks, breathless and pleading. “Why won’t you look at me? I thought we were friends… won’t you play with me?”_

_She whimpers into her mattress, muffled against the pillows as Rita nibbles her ear. “You’re not real,” she chants, squeezing her eyes shut. “You’re not real, and this is a dream. You’re not real, and this is a dream…”_

_Rita’s gaze softens, sitting up as she tenderly pets a clawed hand through her dark locks. “Sweetie,” she sighs, the gentle touch giving way to the galactic witch’s more violent tendencies, nails digging into Trini’s skull as she clamps a hand over her head, “If this was a dream, do you really think this would hurt so much?”_

_Trini doesn’t have time to ask what she means before she’s being yanked upwards and thrown into her desk, crying out as her spine catches directly against the pointed corner. Rita morphs into her armor, claws extending as she swipes at the defenseless teen, and it’s only endless hours of training that prevent her from being skewered through. She's too busy defending against the barrage of attacks to think about her own armor, blocking and parrying as she maneuvers away from the quickly advancing Rita, dodging around her bed and backing her way to the door._

_“You've improved,” she remarks, teeth bared in a wicked smile. Trini lands a hit, cracking her fist against Rita’s jaw, her head snapping to the side with the force of the blow. “You’re coming along very nicely,” another punch, another kick, “… very nicely indeed.”_

_“Stay the fuck away from me,” Trini growls, hands held high as her back presses into the wooden frame._

_“Or what?” Rita retorts, leaning into her. “You’ll kill me?”_

_“You’re gone,” she breathes, shuddering as Rita licks the sweat from her cheek before nipping gently at her jaw. “You’re already dead. We k-killed you… you’re gone…”_

_“Oh, honey,” Rita laughs, hand shooting towards Trini’s neck. Her fingers clamp around her throat in a vice-like grip, and she cackles madly before smothering Trini’s lips in an unwanted kiss. Pulling back, she smirks breathlessly, “I never left.”_

_The next thing Trini knows, she’s being spun around and launched through her window, thrown with such force that she’s sent flying across the street. The world slows as she descends, eyes locking with Rita who glows ominously in the dark, and she blows her a kiss just before she hits the ground._

**_“Until next time… Deedee…”_ **

 

* * *

 

Trini jolts awake, chest heaving as she struggles for air, desperate to bring much needed oxygen to her suddenly starved lungs. She lifts a hand to wipe the sweat from her brow and is instead met with the soft _clink!_ of metal on metal, jerking back as she realizes that - somehow, someway - she had morphed into her armor in her sleep. There’s movement beside her, and Trini doesn’t have time to even think about powering down when Kimberly’s head peeks out from beneath the sheets to stare at her through half-lidded eyes.

“What’s going on…” she mumbles tiredly, blinking up at the other girl in all her Yellow Ranger glory. It takes a moment before her gaze sharpens, sitting up in shock as she finally registers the suit. “Trini, what…?”

She opens her mouth to respond, but out of nowhere, she’s hit with the memory of Rita’s vile lips pressed into her own, and she goes scrambling towards the bathroom without saying a word. She just barely makes it to the toilet, head clearing the bowl just in time for the first wave of nausea to hit. Her stomach churns angrily, and she has just enough presence of mind to control her strength as she grips the porcelain throne as tightly as she can without breaking it.

“Oh my god,” Kim gasps, dropping to her knees as she holds Trini’s hair out of the way. “What happened? What’s wrong? Is it the nightmares? Did you eat something, or-”

Trini’s only response comes in the form of a wet heave, retching powerfully into the bowl as she empties the contents of her stomach. Tears burn at the corner of her vision, and she doesn’t have the strength to hold them back, allowing them to pool beneath her eyelids before sliding down the curvature of her cheeks.

“Trini, please say-”

“Trini, is that you?” her father’s voice calls out from down the hall. “Is everything alright?”

Her head shoots up, and she’s able to control herself just long enough to frantically urge Kim to leave. “Go! You need to leave!” she whispers, waving off her concerned glances. “I’m fine, just go! He can’t catch you in here!”

“Okay, okay,” Kim relents, swiftly rushing towards the window. “I’m going, but… but, wait… Trini! Your armor! Don’t let him see your armor!!”

Trini immediately wills the suit away, sighing with relief as it melts beneath her skin just as her father knocks on the door. She shoots Kim a pointed glare, who thankfully takes the hint and leaves as quietly as she can, just in time to avoid Mr. Gomez as he jiggles the door handle and lets himself in.

By then, Trini has already returned to her retching, and he rushes to her side in the bathroom to check on her. “What happened?” he asks, rubbing circles into her back as she vomits, her stomach fully intent on ridding itself of every last drop. “Was it the steak we had for dinner? I know you like it pretty rare, but you really should have let me grill it just a little bit longer.”

“Yeah, it… it’s probably just the steak,” she nods, resting her head on her forearms as she braces them against the rim of the bowl.

“Do you want some hot tea? To help settle your stomach?”

“No, it’s fine. I’m fine,” she insists, staggering to her feet and flushing the toilet. “I think I got it all out of my system. I’m fine, you can go back to bed.”

He looks like he wants to argue, but mercifully doesn’t, telling her to get some rest before leaving, shutting the door softly behind him. Trini waits a few minutes to see if he’ll come back before shedding her pajamas, all but ripping the clothes from her body as she cranks the shower and jumps in. Her body doesn't even register the frigid temperature, the water hitting her like hundreds of thousands of tiny pins and needles; she's already clamoring for the soap, lathering it beneath the spray before scrubbing furiously at every inch of skin.

She gargles water as she washes, desperate to rinse out the putrid taste of bile and the lingering tang of death. ( _Because that's what Rita tastes like - death and despair, with a generous side of batshit crazy._ ) Trini doesn't know how long she stands there, but it's long enough for the water to go from cold, to hot, and then back to cold before she realizes she should probably get out. Dropping the nub of soap - all that remains of the original bar - she shuts off the shower and wrings out her hair, squeezing out the excess moisture before reaching for her towel and wrapping it around her torso.

“Here,” says a familiar voice, and Trini clutches a hand to her chest in surprise as Kim hands her a clean set of clothes.

“What the _actual_ _fuck_ , Kim?!” she cries, mindful of her voice. “I thought I told you to go home! What if you had been caught?”

“Like hell I'm leaving you alone after all that,” the older girl replies, nudging the shirt and shorts into Trini's hands. “I just hung out on your roof until your dad left.”

“That's not creepy at all,” Trini mumbles, shooing Kimberly into her room and closing the bathroom door to change. A few moments later she exits, fully clothed and rubbing the towel through her sodden locks.

Kim doesn't say anything as she grabs the towel from Trini and takes her hand, guiding her back to the bed and sitting her down. Taking the spot behind her, she gently works the fluffy cloth into her hair, humming softly as she rubs it dry. Trini is initially tense, rigid as though prepared to fight, but she eventually gives in to Kimberly's tender ministrations and allows herself to relax.

“So… under cooked steak?” she asks, after a few minutes of silence.

“What can I say?” Trini shrugs, grinning slowly. “I like my steak like I like my girls… _pink_ .” It’s an obvious deflection of what Kimberly is really asking (and only explains _half_ of what happened), but it earns her a smile, and she needs that fleeting moment of happiness more than she needs (or wants) to talk about her dream.

“Fine, don’t tell me about it,” Kim says, tossing the towel and grabbing her comb off the side of Trini's nightstand. “But remember, I’m here if you need me. Anyway… it's still a little damp, but that's about as much as I can do without a hairdryer.”

“You didn't have to,” Trini sighs, closing her eyes as Kim brushes out the knots and tangles.

“I know.”

“You don't have to do _any_ of this,” she pushes, indicating to all the sleepless nights and the sneaking around that the Pink Ranger had done - and continues to do - for her.

“I know,” she simply says again, setting the comb aside. Pushing back the covers, she lays down and pulls Trini into her side, tucking the girl’s head beneath her chin. Trini stiffens briefly, and Kim thinks she’s going to pull away, but then she adjusts their positions and buries her face into the crook of her neck.

Deft fingers thread through her hair, stopping every now and then to massage her scalp, and Trini sighs contentedly. She’s exhausted now that the adrenaline has faded, and she feels too warm and safe to make her usual snarky comment against physical affection. Instead, she wiggles impossibly closer, clutching to the front of Kim’s shirt as she closes her eyes and murmurs a quiet, “Thank you.”

Kim merely nods, cocooning the smaller girl in her arms as she continues to play with her hair, still humming what Trini now recognizes as a familiar tune.

“Really?” she laughs, though it’s far from derisive.

“Sorry…” she mumbles, apologetically, “want me to stop?”

It’s silent for a minute, and then, “... no.”

It’s all the invitation Kimberly needs to keep going, singing softly beneath her breath until long after Trini’s own breathing has evened out, her dark eyes focused entirely on the girl in front of her. There’s an ache in her chest, one she can’t define, but knows without a doubt that it has something - has _everything_ \- to do with her. Kim’s lips twitch ever so softly, mouth pressed against Trini’s temple as she croons a final time, “ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine… you make me happy, when skies are grey… you’ll never know dear, how much… I love you… please don’t take my sunshine away…_ ”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, you’re… Trini, right?”

Her pen halts mid-stroke, Trini’s movements ceasing at the unexpected voice. Slowly, she looks up and regards the semi-familiar girl with an air of curiosity, wondering why she of all people would ever risk getting caught talking to the likes of _her_ . After all, it’s not every day the ‘Head Bitch In Charge’ actively seeks out Angel Grove’s resident ‘lesbian loser’ ( _their words, not Trini’s_ ).

“It’s the name my mother gave me,” she replies dryly, eying her one more time before returning to her history homework. Between Ranger training, babysitting her brothers, and the part-time job she recently got at the local juice bar, study hall is one of the few free periods where she can really focus on classwork. If Amanda Clark wants to talk to her she can, but that doesn’t mean she won’t be getting shit done in the meantime.

“Right,” the blonde laughs, before awkwardly pointing to the chair across from her, “Mind if I sit here?”

Trini’s brows raise, her head swiveling in either direction as she takes in the plethora of empty desks. Rolling her eyes, she waves at her in invitation and replies, “It’s a free country. I mean… as long you’re rich, white, straight, and republican, but who’s really keeping track?”

The last part is scoffed beneath Trini’s breath, but it's still plenty loud enough for Amanda to hear. She grins politely if not somewhat uncomfortably as she sits down, unloading her textbooks and notepads, careful not to disturb or jostle any of the other girl’s materials.

“Want one?”

Trini looks up and stares at the offered pack of gum like it's laced with anthrax, eyes darting back and forth between it and Amanda in thinly veiled suspicion.

“It's not poisoned,” she sighs, unwrapping a piece and popping it into her mouth. “See?”

“Uhm… sure. Okay then, thanks,” Trini replies, hesitantly reaching over and taking one from the package. Her eyes never leave Amanda’s as she frees it from the wrapper and places it on her tongue, chewing slowly as she waits for something to happen. When she doesn't immediately keel over and die, she gives the other girl a terse smile and returns to her book, scribbling out an answer for that night’s chapter review.

Trini gets through three more questions before she’s interrupted yet again, nearly breaking her pen in half as Amanda lets out one of the most painfully fake coughs she’s ever had the misfortune to hear. “Yes?” she snaps, dropping the writing tool before she has a chance to crush it.

The blonde’s cheeks flush, looking flustered as she clears her throat and awkwardly smooths out a crinkle in her notebook. “Sorry, I don’t mean to keep bothering you,” she starts, eyes shifting nervously around the room, “I mean, I know we don’t really know each other all that well-”

“-you mean _‘at all_ ’-” Trini interjects.

“-but I was just wondering if… that is to say, if you have the time… but it’s completely okay for you to say no-”

“Spit it out, Clark!” she barks, what little patience she has for the other girl dwindling rapidly the more she speaks.

“I need a Spanish tutor!” she finally blurts out, ducking sheepishly as the librarian glares and shushes her. “I need a Spanish tutor,” she repeats, more quietly this time. “I’m falling behind, and there’s only like two months left in the school year for me to get my grades back up, or else I won’t be eligible for cheer next year.”

“And why are you asking me?” Trini shoots back, arms crossed defensively over her chest. “Is it because I’m _Mexican_?”

“No! I mean, I’m sure it helps? But I asked Señora Vasquez for people that might be able to help, and she said you were one of her top students. Please?” she all but begs. “I only need help maybe once or twice a week for an hour… two tops! I’ll even pay you! I just… I _really_ need this…”

Trini is just about to turn her down when Amanda says the magic words, and she perks up almost instantly at the prospect of earning extra cash. “I’m listening,” she responds, nodding at her to continue.

“I know you’re probably really busy, so I swear I’ll make it worth it. Fifty bucks a session, and I’ll throw in a hundred bonus if I ace my next exam.”

Now it’s Trini’s turn to be shushed, the librarian silencing her with a wag of her finger as the teen crows her disbelief. “What? No way! Fifty a pop?”

“Look, cheer is everything to me, and money isn’t an issue,” Amanda persists. “I’m willing to do whatever it takes to stay on the squad, so I’m asking… please, will you tutor me?”

Trini mulls it over, weighing her options as she contemplates the offer. It’s easy money, easier than any money she’s ever received in her life, but despite the simplicity of their deal, it still feels like something is off. This is Amanda Clark after all, Kim - _her best friend, Kim’s_ \- sworn enemy (Rita, Goldar, and bad hair days not included), and though she’s never really asked for the full details on their fallout, she knows the history between them is bad. This could just as easily be some ploy to get back at Kim through her…

But Trini is only human - albeit a super powered human - and there’s a dirtbike for sale at the scrapyard that she’s been eying for weeks, so she does what any person in her position would do and accepts, holding her hand out across the table for Amanda to shake. They’ve barely released grips before the blonde pulls out her wallet, dumps two twenties and a ten on top of one of her assignments, and slides it over to Trini.

“Since you’re here, maybe we can start now?” she asks, though it’s less of a question and more of a statement. “I actually have the class last period, but I need you to look over this paper now and make corrections so that I have time to change it beforehand.”

“Wait, what? Now?” she gapes, peering around the room to see if anyone is watching. She’s aware of what this looks like, rich kid sliding money over to one of the school troublemakers and all, and she isn’t too keen on the idea of people getting the wrong impression. “Damn, do you seriously just carry around wads of cash like that?”

“Like I said, money isn’t an issue,” she shrugs, pushing the paper closer. “Now get to work.”

“I liked it better when you were shy,” Trini murmurs beneath her breath, shaking her head as she pockets the cash and pulls out a corrections pen. She scans the paper, a frown quickly forming the more she reads, and it doesn’t take long before she’s making adjustments. By the time she finishes, there are more red marks than Jason’s suit, and Trini wishes she knew what she was _really_ getting into before she agreed.

She has no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! This was supposed to come out yesterday, but I had really bad vertigo for like half the day and couldn't bring myself to finish writing until this morning. Better late than never, I suppose!

“Trini, watch your six!”

The Yellow Ranger only has a moment to blink in surprise before a fist larger than her own head swings furiously towards her unprotected backside, faster than she can anticipate. Instinct kicks in and she throws herself towards the dirt in a tuck and roll, narrowly escaping the Putty’s attack, which crashes into the ground where she had been only a mere moment ago. She’s barely regained her footing before a second punch is thrown her way, and she leans back, avoiding a direct hit by the skin of her teeth. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ is this thing?” she shouts, dodging a wild swipe that instead lands against the jagged cavern wall of the Pit, blowing an outcrop of rock and reducing it to pebbles. Zordon had praised their growth in the months since Rita’s defeat, and Alpha-5 was ordered to increase the level of difficulty in their training in order for them to keep improving. The Putty before her is larger than average, almost golem-like in its appearance, and despite its increase in size (standing at a good 12 feet tall), it’s still as fast - if not  _ faster  _ \- than the ones they’re used to.

_ ‘Speaking of other Putties…’ _ she thinks, deflecting a punch and sidestepping another. Trini still has to contend with them alongside their giant of a friend, and she finds herself on the defensive as she maneuvers herself into the center of the Pit. At least here she can’t be backed into a corner, and her limbs are a blur of motion as she blocks and counters their flurry of attacks. Having been the first to volunteer to test herself against a simulation with stronger opponents, her friends stand on the sidelines and observe, and Trini doesn’t want to let them down by letting herself be overwhelmed and defeated. 

With a grunt, Trini plows her foot through a Putty in a flying leap, bashing the remainder of its body into rubble before spinning around and tackling her next adversary. She dispatches the lesser monsters with relative ease, struggling only when she’s outnumbered, and doing her best to actively avoid engaging the largest of them until she can face it in a fair fight, one-on-one. Gradually, she whittles her way through their ranks, rock and debris flying in the wake of her destruction, and it’s almost with a sigh of relief that she finally finds herself facing the (as she decides to call it) goliath Putty alone.

“C’mon, Trini! You can do this!” Jason shouts, pumping his fist in a show of support.

“Yeah, you got this Crazy Girl!” Zack adds, and Billy claps his hands, both in excitement and encouragement.

“Be careful,” only Kimberly warns, looking ready to leap to her defense at moment’s notice. Despite the undertone of worry, she flashes Trini a smile that lets her know she has all the faith in the world in her ability, and confidence surges through her like a nitro boost to the veins.

“Ready to be my bitch,  _ bitch _ ?” she taunts, rolling out a kink in her shoulder as she slides into a stance. The Putty roars, bellowing its challenge, and it’s all the invitation Trini needs to get started. She leads with a right handed jab, follows it with a strong hook, and finishes with a spinning kick that breaks off a solid chunk of torso. In spite of the damage dealt, it only seems to piss the Putty off more, and it raises its massive arms in defiance, only to bring them down on Trini a split second later. 

Murmuring curses beneath her breath, she jumps back, stumbling slightly as the ground quakes beneath its weight. She ducks and weaves her way through a second attack, dropping to the floor as an arm whistles by overhead, her hair billowing in the artificial wind of its passing. Sweeping a stray bang to the side, Trini rolls over onto her back, drawing in her legs before kicking up, launching over a stomped foot and straight back up onto her own two feet. 

She doesn’t even bother with technique, instead stepping directly into its personal space and unleashing a barrage of lightning quick punches into its gut. It’s like taking a jackhammer to concrete as she pulverizes it bit by bit, chipping away until one particularly powerful hit smashes directly through it, and the others cheer her impending victory. Smirking, she dislodges her arm and leaps up, crawling along its backside and up onto its shoulders.

“I’d say it’s been fun,” she grunts, bracing her feet against its neck as she bends down and grips its head, “but I don’t think you’d agree.” With a twist, a snap, and a tug, Trini tears its head completely from the body, raising it above her like a trophy as the Putty crumbles to the floor. 

“Dude!” Zack shouts, mouth agape in disbelief. “Did you just rip its head off? That’s so badass!”

“I know,” she shrugs, tossing the now bodiless head somewhere behind her. 

“That was really cool!” Billy congratulates, and she pretends to bow in thanks. “Amazing job!”

“I try,” Trini grins, dusting off her pants as Jason walks forward and claps her on the back.

“You did great,” he says, and Trini has to hide her smile as he uses his ridiculous ‘leader voice’, no doubt ready to impart on her his wisdom and advice for improvement. “You’re super aggressive, which has always been your strong point, and your offensive skills are above and beyond. The only thing-”

“Shit guys, watch out!”

Trini doesn’t even think, only acts, as she places her hand on Jason’s chest and shoves him out of harm’s way, using enough force to send him flying several yards back. Whirling around, she raises her defenses a split second before the newly reformed Putty springs back to life and slams into her so hard, it sends a shockwave through the Pit. 

**_“TRINI!”_ ** Kim screams her name as she’s hurled backwards, smashing through stalagmites like they were chalk sticks, slamming into the far side of the cavern with a deafening crash. The stone cracks and a few boulders tumble loose, burying her beneath a rockslide of debris that has all of them paralyzed in shock and fear. 

Jason stares from where he lands, eyes wide. “... what the-”

“No… no way…” Zack murmurs, shaking his head.

“Jason, was that supposed to happen…? I don't think that was-”

“Trini, get up!” Kim pleads, gaze unwavering as she stares in desperation at the motionless pile, willing her body to  _ just move _ already. 

The Putty roars, snapping them back to reality, and the four prepare to take it down when a golden burst of light explodes from the rock pile and Trini, fully morphed, charges back into battle. This time, she doesn’t stop at just its head, ripping it limb from limb as she beats it into submission, pounding away until there’s nothing left but dust and gravel. Then and only then does a sheepish Alpha announce the simulation complete, earning a sharp glare from Kim, who looks like she’s seconds away from doing to him what Trini had done to the Putty. 

For a long moment, Trini is aware only of the bone-aching weariness as she stands amidst the rubble, arms hanging limply at her sides as she hunches in pain. Giving the other teens a weak thumbs up, she finally falls to her knees and collapses, landing face first into the dirt. It’s as though every ounce of energy is drained from her body, and though she makes a feeble attempt to lift herself up, her arms tremble beneath the weight of her exhaustion and she falls once more.

“Alpha, what the  _ fuck  _ was that?” Jason roars, rounding on the robot as the others scramble to Trini’s side, Zack sliding to his knees beside her as Billy runs into the ship to get their medical kit. “She defeated it! Why did it come back to life like that?”

“It’s a more advanced version of the Putty,” Alpha attempts to explain, cringing away from the furious leader. “It doesn’t go down as easily as the others, and Zordon wanted you to learn to fight against tougher adversaries. You can’t expect to defeat every enemy in a single blow…”

Jason’s face is as red as his armor. “Yes, but why didn’t you at least  _ warn  _ her before she started that it could-”

“Enough!” Trini shouts, visor receding as Kim and Zack carefully roll her onto her back. “Alpha is right. We can’t expect every opponent to go down after only a few hits. I got cocky and let my guard down, end of story. Now  _ please _ stop yelling… you're giving me a migraine. Or maybe that's a concussion, I dunno to be honest…”

“Shhh, just relax,” says Kim, pulling Trini’s head into her lap. “Don’t move if you can't help it. You don't want to aggravate any of your wounds.”

“Yeah, yeah… not like I can go anywhere, even if I wanted to…”

Kim grimaces and offers a sympathetic smile. “Think you can you release your armor though? I want to check you out…”

“Don't need my permission to do that, princess,” she replies, her grin lopsided and loopy as the power suit fades.

Zack’s lips twitch, and Kim has to smack him to shut up before he can say something stupid. “Does anything feel broken?” she asks, gently palpating her head and neck while Jason comes over and checks along her arms and legs. 

“Maybe just my pride,” Trini answers, hissing as Kimberly's thumb brushes against a gash along her forehead. “Fuck! Don't touch that!” she growls, attempting to kick herself away when Jason touches her left wrist, which is purple and swollen, and oddly bent.

“I think that one’s definitely broken,” he says, pulling his hands away. “Anything else?”

“Boys, look away,” Kim commands, and she waits a moment for them to turn around before lifting Trini’s shirt, revealing blotches of bruised skin that only seem to darken the longer she stares. “Shit, that looks bad…”

“Feels bad,” Trini supplies, cringing as the older girl gently places her hand along her ribs and checks for breaks. “Well, what's the verdict, Doc?” 

“I don't… I don't think your ribs are broken, but they're still in really rough shape,” Kim sighs, tugging her shirt back down into place. “We should get you back up to the Cliff before we treat your wounds, just so the bandages don't get wet going through the water.”

“I agree. Training is over for the day anyway,” Jason announces, motioning for everyone to pack up and grab their things. “Zack, you carry Trini up, and Kim you help her get dried. There are towels in the back of my truck you can use. Billy and I will grab all our things and meet you three up there in a minute. I want to talk to Zordon about this new training first…”

“You got it, boss man,” Zack nods, looping one arm beneath Trini’s knees and supporting her shoulders in the other. “I got you, Crazy Girl,” he assures, holding her protectively to his chest in a manner that was uncharacteristically tender for his usual demeanor. 

“Don't drop me,” she teases, relaxing easily into his embrace. 

“Never,” he swears, and Kim is taken aback by the softness in his gaze, how he looks at Trini like she's his most precious treasure. It was strange how, at times, it was as though Zack and Trini were on a completely separate wavelength than the rest of the team, tuning into a frequency only they could hear. Kim considers it fair, since they were the ‘outsiders’ to her, Jason, and Billy’s original group, but that doesn’t stop the tightness in her chest as she watches Trini give into his affection so much more readily than she did her’s.

“You better not,” the smaller girl murmurs, throwing a mock punch that gently connects with his cheek. Zack plays along and turns his head, pretending to be hurt as she adds, “Or else I’m gonna tell  _ Mom  _ you were mean to me!”

“Noooo!” he cries, feigning anguish. “Anyone but Mom!”

At the mention of his mother, Kim relaxes, suddenly feeling silly for reading into something that most definitely wasn’t there. Whatever crush Zack may or may not have had on Trini was dropped the instant she came out to them, and the two had basically adopted one another as honorary siblings, building a bond that naturally passed onto his mom, who was ecstatic to have a daughter (even if it was only in spirit). Kim loathed to make the comparison, but the two were very much ‘yin and yang’ in the way they balanced out each other’s traits, Zack bringing out the more lighthearted side to Trini, while her level headedness kept him firmly grounded.

Even with the acknowledgment of their (strictly platonic) relationship, it does little to ease the ache in her chest, the one that’s ever present in moments like these. Kim isn’t jealous - at least, that’s what she  _ tells  _ herself - but that little sting of  _ something _ rears its ugly head nonetheless, and she has to look away to keep from growing resentful.

“Here,” says Billy, breaking Kim from her thoughts as he hands her the small, watertight container that holds all their medical supplies. “We’re a little low on steristrips and neosporin, but there should be enough to patch her up. I’ll take that home when we’re done and resupply tonight.”

“Hmm? Oh… oh, right,” she replies, nodding absentmindedly as she takes the box. “Thanks, Billy.”

He frowns a little at her distracted response, pausing just before he turns to follow Jason into the ship, “I can’t really tell what that look on your face means, but if you’re worried about Trini, don’t be. She’ll be good in a day or two, and Ranger healing aside, I’d say she’s the toughest one out of all of us.”

Kim rewards him with a smile for his efforts, and Billy smiles back, happy to have helped. He waves to her in parting, and she watches on with a fond grin as he catches up to the Red Ranger, delving excitedly into one topic or another. With a shake of her head, she turns back towards Zack and Trini, pointedly ignoring the way she tiredly lays her head against his shoulder as he carries her towards the entrance pool.

Kim reminds herself she isn’t jealous the entire trip up.

 

* * *

 

“Stop touching it.”

“I’m not touch-”

“I  _ literally  _ just saw you-”

“I was brushing my hair-”

“You were  _ scratching _ your-”

“No, I was-”

“Yes, you-”

“Uhm, excuse me?” the frazzled cashier interrupts, waving weakly in an attempt to break up the two girl’s argument. As one, their heads snap in his direction, and he can’t help but flinch beneath their irritated glares. Eventually, he manages to squeak out a, “Uh… that’ll be $13.70 please?” while staring avidly at the wall behind them.

“Right, sorry,” Kim sighs, slapping Trini’s hand as she (less than subtly) moves it towards the gauze taped over her brow, before grabbing her wallet and pulling out a twenty. “Grab that booth in the corner,” she says, nodding towards the back of the shop as she waits for her change. “I’ll bring everything over in a second.”

Trini grunts in response and slowly limps her way towards the designated table, gently easing herself onto the padded bench. Everything hurts, and though she knows that the healing process will be shortened due to her Ranger abilities, it doesn’t stop every nerve and muscle in her body from spasming with pain. A few moments later, Kim slides into the seat opposite her, depositing two coffees onto the counter and a box of donuts to share.

“One sugar and a splash of cream,” says Kim, sliding one of the drinks towards Trini, who smiles gratefully through a mouthful of chocolate cruller. “Hungry?” she teases, as the other girl crams it down her throat in three large bites.

“Starving,” Trini groans, washing her donut down with a chug of coffee, careless of its temperature. “Also, I like… almost died today,” she adds, already reaching for another - this time a powdered cinnamon cake. “So, I figured  _ carpe diem  _ and all that shit… or y’know, in this case,  _ carpe Krispy Kreme _ .”

The way Trini says it is casual, as though she’s speaking only of the weather, and maybe she’s really as unfazed as she seems, but Kimberly is having a far more difficult time wrapping her mind around the idea of it. Sure, they got ran over by a train once, and yeah, getting body slammed by a twelve foot, one ton Putty is probably the alien monster equivalent, but at least they had all been together when it happened the first time. Watching Trini take that blow alone - and then subsequently get buried  _ alive  _ \- had been one of the most terrifying moments of her life, right up there with Billy dropping into the water, and fighting Goldar pre-Megazord transformation.

“Please don’t say that,” she sighs, playing anxiously with her coffee’s protective sleeve, fingers shredding into the cardboard as she stares down at the table. 

“Say what?” Trini asks, head tilted curiously.

“That you almost died,” Kim answers, taking her fork and finally slicing up a donut to eat. She pops a bite into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully before setting her fork back down and continuing, “It just… it was really scary watching you get hurt like that, especially after all you’ve been through these past few months. And, I don’t know. It’s stupid, but I guess…”

She pauses and groans, releasing an exasperated breath as she struggles to find the right words to say. “Look, none of us were there for you the night Rita attacked. After you left the bonfire, I thought about going after you, but I… I went to see Jason instead. And that decision really haunts me because you could have just as easily died that night as Billy, and none of us would have even  _ known  _ about it until it was already too late…

“So yeah, please don't talk about dying like it's nothing,” she finishes lamely, averting her gaze. as an awkward silence befalls them.

“Sooo…” Trini begins, face scrunched in contemplation, “if I’m getting this right, you feel guilty about Rita attacking me because you  _ could  _ have been there but  _ weren’t _ because you chose to visit Jason instead, and… I’m guessing that’s why you’re always so determined to sleep at mine now?”

Kim nods meekly.

“Well, fuck that,” she scoffs, and Kim’s heart sinks into her stomach, fearing her confession had somehow angered the other girl. Was she mad because she’d chosen Jason over her? She honestly wouldn’t hold it against her if she was…

However, in usual Trini fashion, she exceeds Kimberly’s expectations, instantly dismissing her worries as she says, “I’m glad you didn’t come. In fact, I’m  _ grateful _ you stayed away, or else Rita would have gotten to you too. And… and as much as it’s fucked me up, I’d rather face her alone for eternity than see you, or any of the others, go through what she put me through.

“And like, I get it. You feel bad that you weren’t there when it happened, but you’re here now, and you’ve done so much for me in the time since. So, make like Elsa, and let it go…”

Kim’s brows furrow. “... did you just make a Frozen reference?”

“Is that the  _ only _ thing you got from this conversation?” Trini cries, throwing her one good arm up in frustration. 

“Sorry,” she laughs, shaking her head. “No, I get it, really. And maybe  _ you  _ don’t hold it against me, but  _ I _ do. I constantly worry about you. Even when I’m not consciously thinking about it, it’s always there buzzing in the back of my head, just this… incessant need to make sure that you’re okay.”

“I think that’s called friendship,” Trini remarks with a grin. “I mean, I don’t have much personal experience with it, but I think looking out for one another is just something friends do.”

“Yeah, friends…” Kim replies, watching wistfully as the younger Ranger steals a bite of the donut she’d been picking at earlier, wondering to herself if friendship truly was her only motivation. 

She doesn’t get long to think about it, Trini’s phone lighting up with a text that has her murmuring profanities beneath her breath as she scoots her way out of the booth. “I’m gonna go wash my hands, and then I gotta bounce,” she explains, already hobbling her way towards the restroom. “Watch my stuff!”

Deciding to be helpful, Kim reaches over the table to pack her things up, shoving a to-go bag of the leftover donuts into her backpack and stuffing a handful of napkins into the front pouch. Reaching for Trini’s phone, she’s about to place it in its usual side zipper when the screen brightens and the text preview pops up on its lock screen.

**_Amanda Clark_ ** _ : can u come over?? I really need u 2nite _

Kimberly’s blood runs cold.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened... (please don't kill me?)
> 
> Also, Trini/Zack are my ultimate brotp and I just headcanon that Trini visits so much, she eventually just starts calling his mother "mom" too, and yeah. I love them. Also, they're total softies with one another when it really matters, okay?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! I wanted to get this out on like Monday, but life just gets in the way sometimes. But hey, it's Trimberly week, so I'm sure you had plenty to read in my absence. This story is actually getting longer than I intended, but I guess that's what happens when you let it write itself! Anyway, hope you like!

_ Smothering. _

_ A hand clamps forcibly over her mouth, and Trini tries to strain, urging her body into action, but she can’t move. Her eyes fight to open, but they’re heavy and unresponsive, leaving her blind to the danger before her. So instead she screams, but that too is muted, muffled by the clammy, salt slicked palm tightening over the lower portion of her face. _

_ “Shh, shh… Deedee, my dear,” Rita coos gently, smoothing her free hand through Trini’s sweat drenched hair, “You’re very hurt, so let’s not fight tonight, hm? Just relax. Let me take care of you.” _

_ A broken whimper gurgles somewhere in her throat, and Trini trembles as she continues to struggle against the invisible bonds holding her down. Rita is tracing a finger lazily into the skin of her neck, burning a trail from just below her ear all the way to her collar, before pressing a kiss to the scar she’d left behind during their first encounter.  _

‘Oh god, no. This can’t happen,’  _ Trini pleads, tears springing from her eyes as Rita continues to lay kisses against her neck, growing increasingly more heated the further she continues.  _ ‘Get off! Get off! Please, get off!’  _ she thinks, paralyzed and desperate. _

_ “Mm, what’s wrong?” the former Ranger teases, pulling away to stare at the terrified teen. “You don’t like my attention? I thought this is what you wanted? I can see it in your eyes, I hear it in your heart, and I feel it in your soul… all you’ve ever wanted is to be loved. I can give you that. I can love you like no one else.” _

_ Removing her hand, she brushes her lips against Trini’s, breathing into her, “I can give you everything you’ve ever desired. All you have to do is let me in…” _

‘No, no, no, no…’  _ she chants inside her head, forcing the word past her lips as she finally cries out,  _ **_“NO!”_ **

_ Rita reels back, cracking her hand across Trini’s cheek in a slap that has her seeing stars. She blinks back the pain, squinting as the darkness fades and her vision returns, and the first thing she sees is the slow fury settling along the woman’s face, twisting her features into something gruesome and horrifying. They say the eyes are the window to one’s soul, and Trini thinks that no amount of curtains or shades will ever be enough to hide the crazy inside, that nothing can mask the madness that consumes her. _

_ She attempts to get up and move away, but Rita is too quick for her to get past, and Trini has barely risen from the bed before she’s pinned back down. She chokes back a sob as her injured wrist is captured and snapped, rebreaking bone that had only just begun to heal, and Rita straddles her waist, leaning all her weight atop her until Trini can feel her ribs crack beneath the pressure. _

_ “Does it hurt?” she snarls, digging her hips into Trini’s abdomen, crushing her now shattered ribcage, eliciting a string of pained curses from the Yellow Ranger. “Good! I want you to hurt as you have hurt me! I have extended my friendship to you time and time again, and yet you continue to refuse me…  _

_ “I tire of this game, Deedee!” she goes on, grabbing a fistful of Trini’s hair and yanking her head forward until they’re eye to eye, noses touching as she whispers, “I will break you until there is nothing left, until your only hope of being put back together will be by my hand. I will break you. I will break you, and you will be mine…  _ **_whether you like it or not.”_ **

 

* * *

 

Trini is weeping even before she’s fully awake, curling onto her uninjured side as she bites a fist to stop the hot, shameful tears from coming. It’s a futile attempt, and the tears come regardless of her efforts, relentless and unforgiving as they stream down her cheeks in an endless flow. Instinctively, she reaches behind her, searching the bed for Kimberly’s familiar warmth, but is instead met with empty sheets, and somehow, that hurts worse. Because her one source of comfort in these nightmares was not at all interested in her grief...

She isn’t sure why, but something had shifted between the two earlier that day. Kim had been evasive and cold since she left the donut shop, ignoring all her texts except to say she couldn’t come over that night, offering only a blunt,  _ ‘you’re on your own tonight, sorry,’ _ that had Trini’s head (and heart) reeling. 

Obviously she’d done  _ something _ wrong, because as is with everything in Trini’s life, what can go wrong will go wrong, and whenever something  _ does  _ go wrong, it is inexplicably  _ her fault _ . She just can’t figure out what’d she’d said or done to piss off the Pink Ranger, and the only explanation she can come up with was that she had somehow insulted Kim by saying she was glad she hadn’t been there for Rita’s attack. Perhaps she’d taken it as Trini’s way of telling her she didn’t want her help? ( _ She doesn’t think Kim will speak to her long enough to figure that one out… _ )

Either way, she isn’t here, and Trini is left to face her demons alone.

It takes a whole hour for her to finally calm down, breaking out into a fresh set of tears every time she thinks she has them under control, sobs bubbling from her throat that slowly evolve into full blown wails. Her pillow is soaked through, damp with the evidence of her fear and sorrow, and she feels weak and dehydrated from all the crying she’s done. Eventually, she’s able to reduce it to the occasional sniffle, and carefully rolls over the side of the bed until her feet hit the floor.

A sharp pain lances through her as she attempts to sit up, a hand flying to her side as she clutches her bruised ribs, still healing from the earlier Putty fight. Somehow, it feels even worse than before she went to sleep, and Trini doesn’t know if it’s just phantom pains leftover from her nightmare, or if something far more insidious is happening to her. But she already has enough to worry about without the added anxiety that her dreams might not be  _ just _ dreams, so Trini banishes that particular thought from her mind and focuses instead on making her way to her bathroom.

Flicking on the lights, Trini reaches behind her and clutches the fabric of her shirt, tugging it up and over her head. She stands with her back to the mirror, taking in her battered appearance as she reaches over her shoulder to run a bruised knuckle along the raised flesh of a newly healed scar. Her skin is taut, wrapped over the sharp ridges of her shoulder blades, providing a perfect canvas for the cuts and blemishes that mar her body. It’s a testament to all she’s survived, but a reminder too, a monument to her failures - the moments where she wasn’t fast enough, wasn’t strong enough…

Her eyes land on the Power Coin, which had followed her from its usual place on her nightstand, and plucks it from the counter. She turns it over in her hand, inspecting it for cracks and flaws; it feels worn, looks duller, as though somehow robbed of its usual inner light. Had she accidentally damaged it in battle? Was that why her wounds were so slow to heal?

Trini shakes her head and scoffs. The Power Coins were as indestructible as they come, surviving an intentional meteor strike, 65 million years buried underground, and the lethal combination of Billy Cranston with dynamite sticks. There was no way her coin was defective; the only broken one here is  _ her _ . 

“God, you’re such a fucking mess,” she sighs, bracing herself against the vanity as she hunches over the sink. Trini is tired, weary with the burden of her trauma, and exhausted after months of sleepless nights. She’s been dancing on the edge of a breakdown for weeks now, and all she’s waiting for is one final shove to pull her over. And at the rate she’s going, she doesn’t think it’ll take much to send her hurdling off the ledge…

But she’s fine. Or, not really, (she's not fine by any stretch of the word) but she’s taking each day in stride, and for now, that’s enough.

Splashing water into her face, Trini scrubs away all traces of tears, rubbing vigorously as if to wash away the vestige of vulnerability. Patting dry, she grimaces as she realizes the gash above her brow is still slightly raw, blotting her towel with spots of blood she knows she’ll have to explain. Tossing it into the hamper for now, she focuses instead on patching herself back up, cleaning the cut with some antiseptic before placing a fresh pad of gauze atop it and taping it down. 

Turning her attention towards her wrist, Trini slowly unravels the wrap Kim had so tenderly applied, wincing as the tight compression releases and all the blood rushes back uninhibited. Hesitantly, she flexes her fingers, turning her arm to inspect it from all angles, and is relieved to find that, though it still stings terribly, everything had realigned into place and was well on its way to healing. Rewrapping her wrist - though perhaps not nearly as neatly - she makes her way back into the bedroom and quietly changes out of her pajamas.

The clock reads 2:36, and though school is over five hours away, she gathers her backpack and slings it over a shoulder. Thankfully, she hadn’t injured her legs, and the leap down from her window only has her bent over in pain for a minute before she’s able to suck it up and make her escape to the street. 

What should be a fifteen minute jog to the quarry turns into a forty five minute long trek, Trini’s boots trudging slowly along pavement that gradually gives way to dirt road, being careful not to jostle or aggravate her injuries. When she finally reaches her usual cliff, she gingerly sits herself down on the edge, legs dangling as she closes her eyes and inhales deeply. Her lungs expand, and despite the way her ribs twinge with agony, Trini relishes in her ability to finally breathe, away from the confining walls of Rita’s memory and her parents’ expectations.

Opening her eyes, Trini stares out across the sprawling expanse of Angel Grove, relaxing as she takes in the familiar sight. It’s funny, she thinks, how much she hated this place when they first moved here, how she couldn’t wait to leave. Now, she can barely imagine life outside the borders of this city, can’t think of anything else beyond the churning ocean and the mountain peaks that close them off from the rest of the world. Now, this place is home.

Shoving on her headphones, Trini scrolls through her playlist and settles for something other than heavy metal, needing something a little more calming, and a lot less adrenaline inducing. Taking a final, sweeping glance of the city, she closes her eyes and lays back, head propped on top of her bag as she lets the music take her away.

 

* * *

 

“Wow, T, you look like shit.”

“Is that how you talk to all the girls, or is it just me?” 

“Nah, just you-... ow! I’m kidding!”

Trini glares at the taller boy and punches Zack once more for good measure, rolling her eyes as he whines and flinches away. Dialing in the combination for her locker, she pretends to ignore him as she swaps books for her first class, double-checking she has the right homework and notebooks before closing it shut. When she looks up, he’s still there, leaning against the locker next to her with an odd sort of look in his eye

“What?” she asks, perhaps a tad too defensively. 

“Jokes aside, you really don’t look good,” he says, a frown tugging at his thin lips. “Are you sure you should even be in school? You took a pretty bad hit yesterday…”

“I’m fine,” she replies, automatically - so accustomed to the response that, some days, it’s all she knows how to say. But Zack looks unconvinced, his dark eyes searching hers, and Trini knows she’ll have to elaborate in order to get him to back off. “I’m fine,” she says again, “I’m still a little sore, but the bruises are fading and the swelling in my wrist is almost nonexistent. I’ll be fully healed by the time school lets out.”

He hesitates a moment, looking like he wants to ask more, but eventually decides to let it slide. Trini reaches out and touches his hand, the brief contact her way of saying thanks, and he lights up with a grin. “So, it’s Friday,” he says, changing the subject. “That means Ranger bonfire. You excited or what?”

She opens her mouth to reply but pauses as she catches a hint of pink in the crowded hall, her stomach twisting uncomfortably at the reminder that - for whatever reason - Kim is mad at her. She still doesn’t understand it, and though she desperately wants to know what she did wrong, she isn’t big on confrontation, and decides that waiting for her to cool off before asking is probably best. 

“I might skip out tonight,” she shrugs, pretending not to see the confusion and disappointment in his eyes. “I have work until 8, and I think my parents want to catch a movie or whatever. I’m probably gonna have to watch the boys.”

“You can always come later,” he insists, just short of pleading. “You know we always stay overnight anyway. Just sneak out after your parents get back, and meet us there. C’mon, I’m bringing s’mores tonight!”

Trini, as loathe as she is to admit, has a soft spot for Zack Taylor, and she knows that behind his playful exterior lies a boy scared for his mom. Ranger bonfires were his escape, his one night off from the crushing reality of his mother’s illness, and she knows how much it means to him that everyone is there. So she puts her own discomfort aside, shoves it away like she does everything else, and promises she’ll make it.

“You better save me some s’mores,” she says, eyes narrowing as his face breaks into a smile. “If I don’t get at least two, someone’s gonna get thrown off the cliff.”

“Don’t worry, there’ll be plenty left! I’ll even bring extra, just in case.”

“I’m holding you to that,” she replies, bumping shoulders with him. “I know how you and Jason get around marshmallows.”

“That was one time!” Zack cries, throwing his arms up. 

“You guys ate two bags each, and then spent the rest of the night throwing up behind the bushes!” she retorts, shaking her head at the memory. “One time should have never even happened!”

“Eh, it was all in good fun,” he laughs, “Ain't that right, Kim?”

Trini nearly suffers whiplash with how quickly she turns around, stumbling backwards into Zack, who steadies her with a strong hand. Kim smiles shyly, shifting anxiously from one foot to the next as if she’s unsure of where she stands, not just physically but with the girl before her as well. The Black Ranger seems to sense the strange tension between them and quickly excuses himself, squeezing Trini’s shoulder as he departs, and she watches him leave with a faint spark of affection burning in her chest.

Eventually, he turns a corner at the end of the hall, and Trini is left alone with a still fidgeting Kim. “Um… did you need something?” she asks, deciding to get whatever the hell this was over with, bracing herself for whatever is to come. 

Kimberly chews her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth as she struggles to find the right words to say. “You… you weren’t in your bed last night,” she murmurs, eyes flickering towards her briefly before darting away.

Trini eyes her suspiciously, brows furrowed with confusion. “And how would you know that?”

“I felt bad for ditching you,” she admits, releasing a guilty sigh as her shoulders slump. “I snuck over around three, but… your bed was empty. I waited awhile to see if you’d come back, but you never did…”

“I had a nightmare,” Trini replies, quietly. “Spent about an hour crying before I could calm down, decided I couldn’t go back to sleep after that, and left around 2:30. You must’ve just missed me…”

Kim’s hand twitches by her side, like she’s itching to just reach out and touch Trini, but instead she curls it into a fist and holds it steady. “I’m sorry you had to go through that alone,” she says, sounding just as apologetic as she looks. “It was wrong of me to just ditch you like that without warning, and-”

“It’s fine,” Trini interjects, head bowed towards the ground. “I shouldn’t rely on you always being there, and this is something I just need to learn to handle on my own. You don’t have to explain or anything, but I just… did I do something wrong? Because if I did something to upset you-” 

She didn’t want to inquire before, scared of what might be said, but  _ Kim  _ is the one to approach  _ her _ , so… she can ask, right?

“No!” Kim interrupts, shaking her head. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong. It was me. I was being stupid over something silly, and jumped to conclusions over things I wasn’t even part of. I let my head get the better of me, and… and it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry I wasn’t there, and I promise it won’t happen again.” 

She wrings her hands anxiously, and relief floods through Trini at the genuineness of her words; it doesn’t really explain much, but at least Kim isn’t mad at her, and that’s all she really wants or needs. She’s a moment away from replying when a bag of Krispy Kreme is literally dangled between them, effectively cutting off whatever she might have said. She follows the hand that holds it, trailing her way up the arm towards the body it’s attached to, and blinks in surprise when she’s met with a coy smirk that she’s quickly becoming all too familiar with.

“Umm… hey?” she half-says, half-asks. She can’t see Kim’s face over the bag between them, but she can tell by the way her shoulders are pinched that she’s tense, though she isn’t certain if it’s in anger or fear. 

“Hey yourself,” Amanda grins, jiggling the bag as a way of gaining back her attention. “I know donuts are kinda your thing, so I figured you deserved it after all the  _ hard work _ you put in last night.”

“Oh…” is all she manages to say, not entirely sure of the situation.  _ ‘What the fuck is happening?’ _

“I got you some chocolate glazed,” she continues, opening the bag and peeking inside. “They’re your favorite, right?”

“Chocolate glazed cruller,” Kim corrects tersely, inserting herself into the conversation as smoothly as sandpaper. “There’s a difference. She likes the way the ridges are a little crispy when you bite into them.”

Amanda glances at her as though she’s an after thought, giving her a brief once over before turning her focus back to Trini. “Thanks, Kimmy. I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” Depositing it into her hands, the blonde ruffles her beanie and winks as she walks away. “I’ll text you when I need you.”

“O-okay… bye?” Trini calls weakly, wide eyed and confused as the cheerleader saunters away, an exaggerated sway in her hips that has her poor brain fried and short-circuited. 

Kim is positively murderous as her gaze ping-pongs between the dumbstruck Trini and Amanda’s retreating figure, stomping her foot so hard she leaves a crack in the linoleum. “Unbelievable!” she cries, huffing angrily as the younger Ranger turns to her in bewilderment. Shouldering her backpack, she marches off without another word, leaving her alone in the now empty hallway.

Trini mimes wordlessly, still confused and torn between running after Amanda to ask for answers (because what the fuck was that?), or following Kim and attempting to explain (though she isn’t exactly sure  _ what _ she’s explaining at this point). Instead, the school bell rings, ripping the decision from her hands as she throws back her head and groans. Deciding she’s already late, Trini leans back against the lockers and lets herself slowly slide to the floor, sighing in resignation as she sits dejectedly, hands folded in her lap.

A moment later, her eyes drop to the bag of Krispy Kreme, and figuring she has nothing left to lose, she digs her hand inside and pulls out a donut. Inspecting the pastry, she shoves it into her mouth and takes a bite, noting the disappointing lack of crisp edges as she chews. She’s just about to take a second bite when a cleared throat catches her attention, and she glances up to see that Kim has returned, arms crossed and foot tapping in obvious annoyance.

It takes a few tries, but Trini is finally able to deduce that Kim isn’t eying her bag of donuts because she wants one for herself. Hesitantly, she hands it over, along with the one she’s half-eaten and watches as she crumples it into a ball and slams it into the nearest trash bin. There’s a hissed, “We are so talking about this later!” before Kim tugs her to her feet, aggressively laces their fingers together, and drags her off towards Bio.

Trini can only try and keep up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are appreciated!  
> Tumblr: the-effin-mitchell


End file.
